Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck (Numbuh X) (originally from Hunter X Hunter) is the Spy of Sector XX in the Hyrule Kids Next Door. A half-Sheikah, he belongs to the Zoldyck Family, a family of assassins from Hyrule. His best friend is Gon Freecss. Nextgen Series When CP0 offered to train their children, Rob Lucci took in Killua as his student, although Killua did not care for CP0's ideals or in general. Lucci requested that Killua spy on Nagisa Shiota. In Field Day!, Killua dressed like a ninja as he hunted Nagisa in Hunter X Hunted. The two fought until the game was over and Killua slipped away. Killua was disappointed when Nagisa threw his match against Maddy Murphy. During October, Gon became horribly injured by unknown means and became more serious in working for Lucci in the hopes he would find a cure for Gon. In Sector $, Killua meets Nagisa on Meet Your Heroes Day, admiring him as a pacifist assassin. The two go on an assassination spree, KOing all the participants of the special day. Their attempt to assassinate Carol Masterson and Aranea Fulbright turns into a battle that they were steadily losing. Nagisa reveals himself in attempt to stop Carol's Game-and-Watch Rocket, but Carol finishes the attack, anyway. The boys were tied up upside-down at the convention center, in which Morgiana kicks Killua's crotch. Killua later regroups with his sector, saying that Lucci has nothing to worry about with him. In Index and the World Rings, Killua's sister, Alluka picks up the World Ring of Wishes, giving her wishing powers that his father begins to experiment with. Killua meets Sector SA when they visit his estate, happy to see Nagisa. They tell his family about the World Ring, but when Sylva insists on experimenting with Alluka, Killua wishes that his mother would die if they couldn't leave with Nagisa's group. Sylva grants his request, but before searching for the next ring, Killua wants to use Alluka to heal Gon's injury. Index complies, and so they venture to the hospital in Kakiri Town, where Killua makes his wish and heals Gon. They are ambushed by CP0 agent Deadpool and get in a battle with him. Deadpool proves too strong, but that's when Alluka wakes up and makes her request to Killua: "Die." Killua plays dead, and it is then they realize that Alluka will not make ill requests of her brother, despite the White Ring compelling her to. Killua then wishes for Deadpool to be warped to the Dark Lands. They stay at a hotel until the morning, and Killua happily reunites with Gon. He then wishes for Alluka to shrink down, making her easier to carry as they join the KND on their quest. Killua offered Jasminka Antonenko his candy bars so she could fight the Broodal, Spewart, whose poisonbending did not affect Killua. Battles *Training under Biscuit Krueger. *Killua vs. Nagisa Shiota. *Killua and Nagisa vs. Carol Masterson and Aranea Fulbright. *Killua and Sector SA vs. Deadpool. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Infinite. Relationships Gon Freecss Gon is Killua's best friend and secret crush. When Gon became hospitalized, he worked with CP0 with the promise of finding a cure for him. He was overjoyed when Gon was healed by Alluka. Alluka Zoldyck Killua's younger sister, Alluka is his favorite sibling, due to her showing kindness to him when the other relatives wouldn't. Killua loves to play with Alluka and always protects her from danger. When Alluka gained her wishing powers, she does not request anything drastic from Killua no matter how great his wish is, due to her love for him. While Alluka was shrunken, she greatly enjoyed the company of her giant brother, making odd requests such as for him to step on her or to sleep on his chest. Appearance Killua has messy, spiky silver hair and blue eyes, along with pale skin. He wears a light-purple, whitish T-shirt, a dark-blue long-sleeve underneath and pale purple shorts. His shoes have light-purple soles and edges, darker purple tops, same-colored spots on the toe-ends, and a light-purple T-shape at the start of the insert. Personality Killua is laid back most of the time and speaks in a cool tone. He often makes sarcastic remarks at whatever is happening. Although raised to be an assassin, he rebels against his parents and does not want to take part in the business; however, he still embraces his roots in his form of combat. Killua has a tense relationship with his family due to being tortured at a young age, but he is close to his sister, Alluka for being the kindest of the bunch. Killua is very close to his friend Gon, willing to use his sister's wishing powers to save him at the risk of his own life. Abilities Trained to be an assassin, Killua is a master of Rokushiki and Haki (sans Conqueror's). Killua wields twin yo-yos made of metal and are very heavy. He uses these to rope targets from afar and attack enemies. Killua also rides a skateboard that can hover in the air. Stories He's Appeared *Field Day! *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party Trivia *Killua is voiced by Cristina Vee, who voices Nagisa's girlfriend Morgiana, who does not favor Killua. *His birthday is July 7. *His blood type is A. Category:Hunter X Hunter Characters Category:Males Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Spies Category:Hyrule KND Operatives Category:CP0 Members Category:Hyruleans Category:Homosexuals Category:Haki Users